<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by Oilux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323508">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux'>Oilux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More Comfort, Sickfic, and scream 'support each other', because i do - Freeform, do you ever want to go back before canon went to shit and just, taking care of each other, written for the bestie since she gave me the idea, yeet two characters at each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The person in the mirror almost wasn’t recognizable to him. Akechi had to pause when he finally got a look at himself, pink cheeked, hair mussy, and wearing a shirt that proudly proclaimed ‘it’s not going to suck itself’ to the world.</p><p>Maybe he should have gone home immediately like the rest of their group.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I asked my friend if she had any ideas for some fluff and she told me to write a sickfic, and I couldn't remember the last time that I wrote one! </p><p>Immediately, I thought of this art by <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B_3Rolll_qX/">deerishly on Instagram</a> and just rolled with it. You all should check them out, they do great work!</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akechi had never experienced rain in a palace before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, as they passed through the House of Darkness and beat the shadow waiting to stop them at the end, rain fell from the ceiling. First in small drops, then in large ones, soaking through their clothes and leaving them all a shivering mess, hurrying to the nearest saferoom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take a breather,” Akira murmured, almost like a mother hen as he made sure everyone sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi leaned against the wall, head tilting back. The rain was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold </span>
  </em>
  <span>and with everything soaked, there was no chance of warming up any time soon. Akechi vaguely tried to think if he had ever encountered rain before in a palace. Mementos was susceptible to the weather outside, it made sense that a palace would also be affected by such things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would put a damper on his plans if he had to think about this in the future. Shido’s palace wouldn’t be taken out by a storm, but it would make the final moments harder if it was raining. Perhaps it was affected more by Niijima’s thoughts than others? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crow?” Akira’s voice cut through his thoughts, soft and gentle. Another small shudder went down his spine, which he blamed on the cold, and not on how close Akira was to him, close enough that Akechi could feel the heat radiating from his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have a persona with a fire ability. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright? I called your name a few times,” Akira said softly. “Everyone’s already heading out. Do you want to come to Le Blanc for a little bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm coffee and a welcoming atmosphere sounded much better than going back to his empty one-bedroom apartment. Belatedly, he realized he had bought nothing to eat earlier, so he’d have to stop and pick something up on the way home-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira gently took his hand, the gesture so small and sweet it cut off any thought Akechi still had. “Come on, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was raining outside of the palace as well. Akira filtered through his bag until Morgana’s furry white paw produced an umbrella, protecting both of them from the rain. It seemed their normal clothes were also soaked, leaving both them uncomfortable and awkwardly placed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others had already disappeared, off to their own houses, ducking as best they could from the rain and protecting themselves. Akira didn’t give Akechi much choice but to follow, the confident aura of a leader yet to leave him despite their exit from the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le Blanc was quickly becoming a second home to Akechi, he thought as he walked in. His nose was a bit stuffed, so cold that walking into the warm cafe was almost painful on his skin. Akira waved hello to Sojiro Sakura, the old man looking over the both of them with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys get caught in the rain?” Sojiro asked. Akechi nodded, a small laugh leaving his lips as he set down his briefcase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got caught up in a project, I can’t say we were expecting the rain.” Akechi rubbed his fingers together, the leather of his gloves creaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man chuckled. “It happens, I remember being a kid. Coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira came stumbling down the steps of the attic not a moment later, a towel draped over his shoulders and fresh clothes, glasses missing and more casual than Akechi had ever seen him. He watched in amusement as the other walked up, throwing the towel over Akechi’s head and placing something warm in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put them in front of the heater while I changed,” Akira offered. “You know where the bathroom is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t move immediately, Akira let out a little ‘tsk’ from the back of his throat, rubbing the towel gently over Akechi’s hair to get the water. The contact was so intimate, so casual, Akechi felt all words and fight leave him, only a haze of warmth and familiarity blossoming that he wasn’t sure he liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright? Your cheeks are a bit red,” Akira asked when he finally pulled back, satisfied with how dry Akechi’s hair was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, I’m fine thank you,” Akechi muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t normally so exhausted after palace missions. A good meal, perhaps a late night cup of coffee, and Akechi would be ready to dive back into his work, or study for cram sessions, not lost in his thoughts about how even in a cafe, Akira still smelled like coffee and curry, though he hardly ever got close enough to the other to smell him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi looked down at the clothes, shuddering slightly as chills wracked over his body once more. “I’ll change, give me just a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether it was a moment to think or a moment to pull himself together, or even a moment away to head to the bathroom, Akechi wasn’t sure. And he normally was so sure of himself. There was something about the leader of the Phantom Thieves that made him think more than most, that made him pause. Though Akira seemed to have that effect on everyone he met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped past the other, ignoring the concerned look Akira sent him. Goddamn savior complex didn’t stop for a moment, did it? Akira and his need to save everyone, his need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fix </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything, even when there wasn’t anything wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shirt was still warm, a soft white thing Akechi had never seen Akira wear before. He stripped himself of his wet clothes, placing them on the edge of the sink, allowing the warmth of the clothes to heat up the chill that still hadn’t fled from his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, that could just be because he had finally left every bit of his humanity behind, but Akechi liked to think there was a shred of it left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person in the mirror almost wasn’t recognizable to him. Akechi had to pause when he finally got a look at himself, pink cheeked, hair mussy, and wearing a shirt that proudly proclaimed ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s not going to suck itself’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should have gone home immediately like the rest of their group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft knock on the bathroom door, snapping Akechi from his thoughts and utter disdain for the shirt Akira must have had buried somewhere. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Akechi snapped, voice harsher than the normal one he let out around people. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to put himself back into that persona, as much as he despised it at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have another shirt, Kurusu-kun? This one is a bit...much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi left the bathroom, trying to ignore what he was wearing. The cafe felt a bit cold, another shudder going down his spine despite the warmth that the clothes gave him. Akira gave him a sheepish smile, hands tucked into his pockets, every image of an innocent man, and not one who more than likely gave Akechi the shirt on purpose simply to humiliate him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only one I have right now, besides no one’s going to see it, Boss already left and I closed up shop,” Akira said, gesturing to the counter, Akechi’s usual spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, the older man had disappeared, and Morgana was no longer in sight either, the cat having probably disappeared upstairs. A cup of coffee was placed in front of him, delicate and old, one Akechi might break if he wasn’t careful enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was too much blood on his hands to touch something so delicate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost make it sound like I’ll be spending the night, Kurusu-kun,” Akechi said, lightly touching the handle of the cup. Porcelain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the Phantom Thieves at the beginning of their adventures. Delicate, strong, wanted, dare he say </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yet could be taken from that and changed into something stronger, something that would accomplish what Akechi never could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realize he was staring at Akira until the other spoke, bringing Akechi back down to reality the way one pulled a kite down from the sky. Slowly, with a bit of regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to get cold if you don’t drink it,” Akira said with a smile. “You can call me Akira, when we’re alone, Akechi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a sip of the coffee to avoid having to say anything. If Akira noticed, he said nothing, brushing it off like he did with many of the strange things he seemed to see nowadays. There didn’t seem to be anything that might affect the leader of the Phantom Thieves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he still be calm and collected when Akechi had to end his life?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shame, it was all a shame. What would have happened if he had met the other a couple years ago? Even a few months ago? Before all this had started. Before he had been cursed with the powers of a Persona, without anyone to guide him, without any </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>like Akira had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped the cup back into its saucer, a small bit of coffee splashing onto the counter. Akira wiped it with a towel, hardly missing a beat, as perfect and on top of everything as he always was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you, you know,” Akechi murmured, “I hate you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira hummed, delicate, yet strong. It was acknowledgement without refuting, something that left Akechi speechless, and no one had ever been able to do that before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Akira nodded his head. “Let’s go watch a movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he supposed to say to that? It was infuriating. Akira took his hand, softly, not commenting that he never took his gloves off even though it must look a little strange. Akira couldn’t truly believe that he could solve everything with a bit of kindness and patience, could he? Some things couldn’t be fixed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it seemed to work for Akira so far. As much as Akechi loathed to admit it, if anyone could change the world with a patient hand and a kind word, it was him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira’s room was no less dusty than the last time Akechi had the misfortune of being there. Simply going up the steps to the attic was enough to leave Akechi a bit breathless, more exhausted than he realized from the Metaverse adventures than he realized. Akira arched a brow at him, questioning, Akechi waved him off, watching silently as he worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t wearing his glasses. It was another small thing to notice amongst everything else. Akira moved the couch, setting the blanket down and Akechi was quick to sit, not wanting to seem tired but his body aching for rest. Akira popped a disk into the DVD player, plopping down next to him and stretching out silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you do this sort of thing often?” Akechi found himself asking, an itch starting in the back of his throat. He still couldn’t think of a good reason why he hadn’t gone home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small hum left the other. “Ryuiji came over once. Futaba too. That was a while ago.” Sharp grey eyes landed on Akechi, almost piercing. “Have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi loathed to admit that he had never bothered with such trivial things as spending the night at someone’s house. It wasn’t what he had poured his priorities into when Shido was constantly breathing down his neck with new jobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira’s arm fell around his shoulders. “I put in a detective movie so you can tell me everything they do wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated this. So why wasn’t he pulling away? Akechi let out a shaky breath, trying to get himself under control. This wasn’t like him, he was the ace detective, the one with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the one who knew what was going on and how he was going to triumph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When was the last time someone touched him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not in shaking hands as reporters did, or a small brush as they passed him, but actually and truly touched him with intent? Why was it that Akira was someone he let so close, to touch and hold his hand and Akechi hadn’t given it much of a thought? He would have chopped off someone else’s hand for less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The itch in the back of his throat wouldn’t go away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late, the midnight hour that Akechi could feel deep in his bones when he had been at the station for too long, studying for his finals while also trying to make headway on a case that had stumped other police. Akira’s thumb gently rubbed his shoulder, and the action was so calming, Akechi let himself fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant literally. Yet he heard a sharp intake of breath the same moment that his cheek landed softly on Akira’s shoulder, the warmth making him shudder one last time before his eyes slipped closed, feeling a fuzz settle over his mind. Akira caught him gently, one hand in his hair, the other still around his shoulders, taking Akechi’s weight against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you weren’t feeling well,” Akira muttered, soft and gentle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Akechi hadn’t seen him in the throws of battle, slashing shadows down mercilessly, he wouldn’t have thought Akira had a mean bone in his body. Instead of the other was stronger than anyone Akechi had met, not only physical but in his own beliefs as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small cough came to his lips, pushing himself back from Akira’s arms. The other let him go, a slender but strong hand cupping Akechi’s cheek, blissfully chill against the heat of his face. How was it the rest of Akira was warm, but the one place Akechi needed him to be cold, he was? The leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts was an enigma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the warmth and the gentleness of a hand. It was tender and everything his touch starved body craved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a shame that he would have to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, actually. I should have gone home after the palace.” He forced himself to sit up, ignoring the way the world felt like it was spinning around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was ridiculous. He had gone solved cases, he had been through worse, he had stitched himself up when he knew going to the doctor would raise too many questions. But a little bit of </span>
  <em>
    <span>rain </span>
  </em>
  <span>was enough to make his body feel like it was dying?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akechi, you need rest. I’ll get some soup and you can sleep here tonight, Boss won’t mind, he already left tonight,” Akira easily tugged him back into the couch with a little protest, except it wasn’t the couch but something firmer, warmer, a chest that was soft with just the right amount of firmness under his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You work out too much,” Akechi muttered before he could help it. “It’s bad enough that your friends kill my brain cells every moment they get, do you have to be good looking to top it all off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the laugh more than he heard it, a deep baritone that Akechi had never heard before. He would hear a soft chuckle now and again, but he had never heard the other actually laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friends kill your brain cells, do they?” Akira shifted again, Akechi let himself be moved, until they were both laying down on the couch, more comfortable than Akechi would ever want to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re horrible, I don’t understand how you can put up with them.” Another cough, this one smaller. Akira only let out a little noise, probably realizing it was useless to argue with Akechi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was because he wasn’t feeling well, Akechi reiterated with himself, firm and as cold as Shido was when he gave orders. He wasn’t in his right state of mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a weak excuse. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi smothered the voice inside his head as the movie played on, horrible things that whispered hauntingly in his mind, like the creaks and groans of an old house as it settled on its foundation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same way I put up with you, I suppose,” Akira’s voice said softly, Akechi wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear it, but his ears picked up the noise anyways, “because I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shoulders hunched, brows furrowing, and like he was a startled cat, Akira moved, hand rubbing his shoulder, almost hushing him despite not making any noise. And it was all too easy to settle back down, still pressed against Akira’s chest, able to hear his heartbeat more than he was able to hear the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep, Akechi, you need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had swiftly kicked shadows in the teeth for trying to talk to him. He had dealt with perps who tried to order him around with less. Yet Akira’s words had his mind drifting, letting him leave the world of waking and disappear into one of dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t remember if he had ever fallen asleep in someone’s arms like this before. It wasn’t that bad.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>His head was pounding when he woke, rain splattering against the pane above his head. It took several seconds to realize where he was. His apartment was never this warm, nor did he ever let it get as dusty as Akira’s room seemed to get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi sat up carefully, muscles lightly aching, the thick comforter falling into his lap, revealing the dreadful shirt he was still wearing. The chill in the attic still hadn’t left, and without the blanket to keep him warm, he found himself shuddering, sniffling slightly from his stuffed nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi Akechi did not fall to a weak cold. He would have to work from his apartment, but there was plenty of paper work, details to figure out, plans to make. How many days was it before they were sending the calling card for Sae? How much longer did he have to confirm his decisions?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creak of a floorboard had Akechi looking slightly to the side, head tilting. Akira balanced a tray in one hand, the other holding a steaming mug, more than likely filled with coffee that Akechi couldn’t smell at the moment. Akira sheepishly smiled, a small, simple thing, and Akechi felt his thoughts flee from his head like birds flying through the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well?” Akira asked, setting down the tray in Akechi’s lap, much to his disdain. He wasn’t one for breakfast, and the smell of curry was much too rich. His stomach heaved slightly, with a sigh he nudged the tray back towards Akira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept fine, you should have woken me up earlier, I have work to do.” Akechi looked up at the other. “Do you truly eat curry for breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheepishly, Akira rubbed the back of his head, fingers twirling his hair. “Boss makes it and I know better than to argue with free food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi sighed, which immediately turned into a coughing fit, his breath coming short in his lungs as he heaved, trying to get enough oxygen in his lungs. Akira gently rubbed his back, hand warm from the mug he was holding, in soothing circle motions until Akechi finally felt like he could get enough air in his lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should stay here today,” Akira said suddenly, tone almost like the one he used when they were in the Palace, the one he used when he gave orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being ridiculous. It’s a little cold, I’ll go back to my apartment and get some work done.” Akechi slid slightly out of bed, the tray placed on the end by Akira, his feet touching the floor. “Let me know when you want to go back to Sae-san’s palace, I promise I won’t hold the group back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one’s going to want to go back to the palace while you’re sick, Akechi,” Akira said firmly, reaching out to take Akechi’s hand. “Do you have anything at home? Medicine? Food? If you stay here I can make sure-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure of what? That I won’t die because I caught the common cold?” Akechi shook his head. “Your opinion of me must be so low if you think that a cold would hold me back from anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Akira stood, and Akechi had the mental image of accidentally stumbling across one of the stronger shadows in the Metaverse before he learned the signs of ones that were beyond his skill. Akira reached a hand out, and Akechi refused to admit that he flinched back, he was stronger than that damnit, placing his cold hand against Akechi’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t think you can’t take care of yourself, I’m sure you can, you’ve probably done it before.” Akira’s hand slowly left his forehead, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “You shouldn’t have to though. Wouldn’t it be nice to have the leader of the Phantom Thieves taking care of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired. A part of him wanted to curl back into the warmth of the bed and sleep off the headache that was slowly forming. Akechi didn’t have any desire to take two trains back to get to his apartment only to work. Especially not to work on how he would be taking down the Phantom Thieves when they finished Sae’s Palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if sensing his hesitation, Akira cupped his cheek, tender and mild, the same way he had last night. “Let me take care of you, Akechi. You don’t have to do everything on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small, mirthless laugh left his lips, but Akechi still didn’t pull away. Of course he had to do everything on his own, he had no one since his mother died. There was no one who was even a match for him and everything he could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not until he had met Akira, that is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back after a long moment, already missing the contact despite the way he angrily told himself that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine </span>
  </em>
  <span>without it. He had been fine for years, this made no difference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With disdain, he pushed the tray towards Akira once more. “I don’t think someone who’s sick should be eating curry for breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm smile that bloomed on Akira’s face would have melted glaciers. Warmth settled in Akechi’s chest, light and comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you something better,” Akira relented, still with that damn smile that made Akechi’s heart flutter against his will. “Do you want to watch that movie from last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took several seconds for Akechi to remember. If his face hadn’t already been flush from the fever, he would have been crimson, remembering how he fell asleep against Akira’s chest like a love struck middle schooler with no shame. Yet Akira didn’t seem to mind, waiting patiently as he always did for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any horror movies instead?” Akechi asked, almost uncertain. “I never get a chance to watch them, what with my schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira nodded, a small dip of his head that Akechi didn’t put much stock into. “I’ll be right back with something for you to eat and we’ll watch a movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi didn’t let himself fall back into bed until Akira’s footsteps were heading downstairs, no doubt about to explain to Sojiro why the curry hadn’t been eaten, and Akechi couldn’t bring himself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>care. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was soft, and warm, and for once and only once he could allow someone else to take care of him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Did you see that? Ridiculous, how is anyone expected to survive that? He knows that they’re after him and yet he continues to fight? Why? It’s pointless now,” Akechi muttered, lightly nudging Akira’s side. “Why did you choose such a bad movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira shrugged, an amused smile on his face. “Ryuiji recommended it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was your first mistake,” Akechi muttered with a roll of his eyes. “Please tell me that you have more movies than this drivel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira hummed, as casual as could be as he placed his arm around Akechi’s shoulders. “I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, it was easier to concentrate on the movie after that. And if Akechi leaned into Akira’s hold, then no one would know besides the two of them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this, be sure to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/oilux_">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://oilux.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a> Don't forget to leave a comment below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>